


[PODFIC] If Ye Be Worthy (the Stubborn as a Brick Wall Remix)

by mintsinthemug



Series: [PODFIC] You Make Me Feel Like I'm Home Again [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, M/M, Mjolnir - Freeform, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsinthemug/pseuds/mintsinthemug
Summary: Bucky didn't even glance up from beating the trembling heavy bag to death. "You're gonna tell me that being turned into the Red Room's assassin and then Hydra's fucking attack dog for seventy-whatever years wasn't my fault and that Tony was talking crap and you can't think of anyone more worthy to hold Mjölnir than me.""Well, you're right," Steve said, only barely surprised. "So why the hell are you still down here?"The look Bucky threw him was too resigned for a glare. "Because we both know that's bullshit."Podfic of Taste_is_Sweet's 'If Ye Be Worthy (The Stubborn as a Brick Wall Remix)'.





	[PODFIC] If Ye Be Worthy (the Stubborn as a Brick Wall Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Ye Be Worthy (the Stubborn as a Brick Wall Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169454) by [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet). 



> me: heres my posing schedule!  
> me: ignores my posting schedule the second i set it.  
> y'all might have to deal with me having no schedule. i record in bulk so this was originally recorded two or three months back when i posted the first one but then two weeks ago it sounded AWFUL so i had to rerecord. quietly. with people in the house. im not happy with it, if you cant tell, but ive put it off long enough. love to taste_is_sweet and her amazing writing as always! <3

RUNTIME: 38:29

click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11Rj2Js6R9wa9D8EfXnRiAy1gNIWbORo2/view?usp=sharing) to listen!  
or [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-170710429/ifyebeworthy) to listen on soundcloud !


End file.
